This invention relates generally to testing devices more particularly to multi-function electronic testing devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,806 (Zimmerman et al.), which is assigned to the same assignee as the subject invention, and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed and claimed a multiple aptitude testing device for electronically evaluating an examinee's capacity or aptitude toward performing various vocational tasks. That device includes a test station which affords five general types of examinations, namely, objective question and answer tests, manual dexterity tests, finger dexterity tests, hand/eye coordination tests, and hand/eye/ foot coordination tests.
The question and answer tests entail the use of interchangeable overlays which contain the questions and the possible answers. The overlays contain plural openings exposing sensors (electrical contacts) on the housing corresponding to the potential answers to the questions. In addition indicators, such as LEDs, are associated with the sensors. The examinee selects the answer deemed correct by contacting an appropriate sensor on the housing with an electronically conductive answer probe. This action causes the illumination of the associated indicator to show the answer selected and stores the selected answers in the device's memory. The four dexterity tests are scored by counters which electronically measure the number of times the examinee is able to perform a manipulative task during a fixed period of time. An electronic comparator is included in the device for automatically grading the examinations based on the stored information and for displaying or printing a test score associated with each of the tests. The device also includes means for recognizing which test is being conducted based on which of the various overlays are mounted on the device.
While the device of the Zimmerman et al. patent is suitable for its test giving purposes, its report generating ability is quite limited.